bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bambietta Basterbine/Archive 1
Well endowed Shouldn't it be added that she is well endowed? http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/544/9 :No lol well she obviously is if you actually bothered to pay attention the the newest chapter.--RexGodwin (talk) 05:43, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I mean it's obvious. Okay first, please sign your posts. It's policy. Second, because her breasts are not as large as most people have taken them to be. In the shot you are referring to they only appear large because they are being pushed up as she zips up her top. Don't understand how that works, look up push-up bras - making 34Cs appear like 36Ds since 1948. Thank you Frederick Mellinger. And thirdly, even if they were actually that large - we don't need to go out of our way to point out every character which has large breasts. It isn't important in the slightest. 13:31, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hair Should we really take the colour page of chapter 547 as completely true? It even shows Byakuya and Rukia with purple hair, and Uryū with blue hair,and they most certainly don't have those haircolours. So I'm not sure if we really should state that Bambietta's hair is purple, should we? --Ginhikari (talk) 13:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Childish or Immature Could you add that she is childish or immature to her personality? She threw a tantrum on these panels http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/554/9 http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/554/10 http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/554/11 She even refers to Komamura as "doggie" --Tyler Perry (talk) 18:57, October 23, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry :Well I think something could definetly be worked out with the things her "friends" said about her not being right in the head. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 21:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) The Explode I noticed that her ability still doesn't have kanji, so here it is: The Explode = 爆撃 (ジ・エクスプロード); Bakugeki (Ji Ekusupurōdo). Sourcehttp://online.mangaraw.net/Bleach-Chapter-556-2-10021.html--EvilDragonLord (talk) 16:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Done Page update Hey guys, I thought you should know that Bambietta's page isn't quite up to date. The obvious answer is to edit it myself, but in this instance I think you fine gentlemen (and ladies) more than adequate for the task. Basically, the section in the synopsis with Bambietta and Geselle in the cave and Bambietta getting beaten to death by Giselle for talking back isn't there. So I thought I should let you know, as it has been multiple weeks since this knowledge has come out. Hopefully this doesn't sound too ridiculous or pompous on my part. Best regards. :No problem, added it.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:07, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Tactician or Highly Perceptive Combatant? Can't we add to Bambietta's page about her being somewhat of a highly perceptive combatant or tactician of some sort? During her battle against Shinji Hirako, after activating her Vollständig, she said that if everything is reversed, she'll attack everything around her. And doing that is a reckless yet effective way to escape Sakanade's power.Poweltav (talk) 05:33, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :No thats not a conclusion she came to without the information already given to her, she didnt expand on it from observation. She just used common sense after she was told what it did. If something affects her aiming, her powers are already capable of area effect attacks.--